Priklyuchenie
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Rose starts working with Dimitri as a guardian to the ambassadors daughters. Things take a turn for the worst, and Dimitri gets kidnapped. Rose goes after him, not knowing that there's a larger organization behind Dimitri's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
>-Prologue-<p>

_The beginning is the most important part of the work_

When searching for something you never seen or heard of before, it's important to never give up. If you do, your journey was in vain. You need to continue 'till the end.  
>That's the exact words I've heard so many times, from so many people. Maybe they're right. Maybe I shouldn't give up now. Now that I've worked so hard, been through so much pain and hard work. I know that I shouldn't give up. I know I know I know I know...<br>Lying here, on a dirty floor, blood and mud under my fingernails I feel like giving up. I want to give up, and let destiny decide what's going to happen to me. Maybe I'll live, maybe someone will find me before they do... Maybe I don't. Maybe I'll die, either by their hands or starvation. The possibilities are endless.  
>As a tear rolls down my cheek, I start thinking about Him. Not God, since I don't believe in him, no, someone far more important. Someone who is mightier to me than any God could ever be. The reason why I started this journey. Dimitri.<br>Adrenalin is making it's way through my veins, forcing me to stand up. The tear lands on my lip, and it tastes salty. I feel so thirsty, remembering that I haven't had anything to drink -or eat-, in days. Even though I'm exhausted, and both mentally an physically in the end, my body is fighting. I want to survive. I'm not gonna die here, I'm not gonna let the people I love down. I start searching through the boxes and cabinets, ignoring the ache that comes from my bandage covered arm. The bandage is really a dirty old rag that I had to put around my arm, as the shot wound wasn't stopping to bleed.  
>I find a small box in one of the cabinets, and open it with shaky hands. It's a small dynamite. I instantly know what to do. I place the dynamite in front of the door, and take out the lighter I always have in my pocket. As soon as the small ignition tape starts burning, I run to the other end of the small room, behind the cabinets and boxes. I know that I might die, since I have no idea how strong the dynamite is. Time seems to have slowed down. I hug myself, prepared to die.<br>"Be with me mom" I whisper. Then the dynamite explodes.


	2. Adventures

**A/N:** In this story, Rose is still training. She and Dimitri have never kissed or slept together. Keep that in mind while reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Priklyuchenie **  
>Author:<strong> CherryRoadhouse  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Abuse, Sex (in later chapters), Cursing and so on.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Vampire Academy  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Rose/Dimitri  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rose get's a job with Dimitri. It's supposed to be easy and not dangerous at all, but when things go wrong, they really go wrong! Dimitri get's kidnapped, and Rose decides to go after the people who took him. Little does she know that there's a much bigger organization behind the disappearance, and that her life is risk as she travels through the cold north. Will things ever be normal again?

Chapter Two_  
>- <em>Adventures _-_

_A ship in harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are built for._ _  
><em>

It was a normal Saturday evening when Alberta came rushing into my room. I was reading the latest issue of Cosmo. The magazine was my secret guilty pleasure. I loved everything about the goddamn magazine, so when Alberta opened the door I was so focused on reading dirty sex-tips that I didn't even notice her presence until she was standing right in front of me. I looked up and almost screamed when I saw her face in front of mine. I quickly corrected my position and put the magazine down in my lap. I took a deep breath, trying not to show her that she had scared me, and caught me reading such a girly magazine.  
>"Can I help you or did you just storm into my room to stare at me?" I asked, in my usual sarcastic and nosy manor. Alberta snorted and let out a sigh-like sound.<br>"It wasn't my intention to stare at you Rosemarie, if that's what you think." she started, and I swore that I saw a small smile on her lips. "I'm here to offer you a job, so to say"  
>She walked to the other end of the room, looking out of the window. She carefully glanced out and then closed the curtains, like she was checking that no one was listening to our conversations. As if anyone would be sitting outside my window. I know I'm hot and that boys are desperate to see my curves, but really? Alberta is getting more and more paranoid.<br>I stood up and looked at her curiously. A job? I hoped that it wouldn't be anything like pealing bananas at a crappy summer camp or baby sit her kids if she had any. I presumed that she didn't have any, because you needed to have sex so that you could have kids, and the idea of Alberta having sex.. Gross. Just gross.  
>"So?" Alberta interrupted my thoughts. I realized that my mind had once again been wandering in a subject that was far from what it should be.<br>"I might be interested." I said, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. To be honest, I was dying to know what job she was offering me. She had to know that I was a great guardian, so I hoped that the job would have something with that to do. Then again my training wasn't nearly done, so it still might be a job as a babysitter.  
>"Perhaps you'll be interested after I tell you about the job." Alberta starts. I nod as she continues with a quiet voice. "St. Vladmirs, as you know, isn't the only vampire school. There is one more in South America, and a second one on the boarder line between Finland and Russia. Since morois and dhampirs need to cooperate, we have our own ambassadors who take care that our connections and relations stay good. Our ambassador, Richard Hunt, has asked our help. His daughter, Abigail, needs protection."<br>I frowned. I had known that there was another school in South America, but not up in the north. Also this Abigail... I was sure that all the morois would go to St. Vladmirs. Why had I never heard of this Abigail?  
>"Why should I protect Abigail?" I asked. "I'm not fully trained to be a moroi-guardian, and -"<br>Alberta interrupted me with a small laughter.  
>"Rose, Abigail is not a moroi. She's human. Adopted, to be honest." Alberta said. I looked at her in shock. This was the first time that had ever heard of a vampire adopting a human.<br>"Why does she need protection?" I asked after being silent for a few minutes, sorting the news out in my head. Alberta smiled a bit.  
>"Mr. Hunt is very paranoid. Some morois and dhampirs are not happy with him adopting a human, even if it's almost nine years ago." she explained. "I assure you that there is no risks or danger in this job, but you're still obliged to have an elder guardian with you. That's why guardian Belikov is going to work with you.!<p>

When hearing that I was going to work with Dimitri, the corner of my lip almost turned up to a smile. Thankfully I could control my feelings, and Alberta didn't notice how exited I really was. Yeah, so maybe it still was a babysitting job, but at least I was working with Dimitri. Who knew, maybe something would happen!  
>"I'll gladly take the job!" I announced with a wide smile to Alberta. She nodded and walked to the door.<br>"I'll meet you in the lobby. Tomorrow morning, at 7 am sharp!" she said and walked to the door. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this. It's better if we keep it to ourselves." she added before closing the door and leaving me alone.  
>Great. Not only did I have to wake up early, I also had to meet Alberta again, and talk to her about the job. That probably meant that there were rules I had to follow. Not to mention that I couldn't even tell Lissa about my job.<br>I stripped down to my underwear and jumped in my bed. I pulled the covers over my body, and closed my eyes. I couldn't get any sleep, so I took out my phone. I wrote a quick message to Lissa, and then waited for her to reply.

ROSE: _R u awake?_  
>LISSA: <em>Am now. Whats up?<em>  
>ROSE: <em>Cant sleep. Where r u?<em>  
>LISSA: <em>Christians room. U?<em>

I decided not to answer, since I was sure that they would soon start to 'make marry', or whatever you wanted to call it. I didn't want to disturb them. I sighed and turned off the lights. I lay in my bed for an hour or so, before I finally fell asleep, dreaming about nothing but black.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong> Reviews are like heroin to me. So please feed the crack whore!  
>xx<p> 


End file.
